Chasing Her Dreams
by peanutfreak
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks' dreams have come true, she is in the Order of the Phoenix, but she has bumped into a new dream to chase.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OMYGOSH! I totally forgot about 12 months of OotP until tuesday and I have been really busy with school; sorry, not that anyone actually cares about 12 months of OotP but I do so here you go a little story about Tonks.**

Chasing Her Dreams

Nymphadora Tonks had spent a lot of time and effort getting to where she was. When she was at Hogwarts no one thought that the clumsy Hufflepuff would graduate with some of the highest marks in her year; nobody expected the metamorphagus to go on to auror training. But there she was, walking into the auror office for her first day of work after finishing auror training.

It was July of 1996, just a month ago Harry Potter had come back from a graveyard with the dead body of Cedric Diggory over his shoulder, announcing that the dark lord had returned. She hadn't been in the office for more that fifteen minutes when her auror trainer, Alastor Moody came up to her.

"Nymphadora,"

"Don't call me that!"

"_Tonks_, you are my best student, I can rely on you and I have a mission. Albus Dumbledore is reforming the Order of the Phoenix and he needs young aurors to join him."

"Of course I'll join!" she was so excited that she knocked over her flower pot, " I'd love to risk my life, be right in the action, protect important people and things!"

"Good," Mad Eye replied, "Dumbledore will take you to our headquarters tomorrow; it's under a fidelius charm. Remember, constant vigilance!" The paranoid ex-auror repeated his old motto, _again_.

"Okay!"

The next day Dumledore met Tonks at the ministry and they aparated to Grimmauld Place. "I trust you recognize the location?"

"Yes, my mother grew up here 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black'; this is the headquarters?" Tonks questioned.

"Yes, it's a natural place because of the many protective enchantments placed on it by its previous owners. You can go inside, Master Black will show you around I'm sure, and I'll be back for the meeting this evening."

Nymphadora walked into op[ house, accidentally knocked over a troll;s leg umbrella stand, then ran into someone and they both landed on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Tonks said.

"No harm done." said the man, "Hi, by the way, I'm Remus Lupin."

Tonks looked into his face for the first time, and instantly felt bad for him; he was handsome but his face was scarred. "I'm...I'm Tonks."

Tonks had another dream to start chasing, a dream of a different kind.

**A/N: This is probably a one shot but I may continue it. Check my profile for June's member and see my deviantArt (.com/) for the Tonks art :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If there was anyone out there hoping that I would write a story for 12 months of OotP this month, I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to skip it this month. It was supposed to be Mad-Eye, but until a few days ago my list was missing, and when I found out it was Mad-Eye I had no idea what I should do. Hopefully I'll be back next month, but for now you get a new chapter of the story from May, which I have had requests to continue. If you want to read a story for this month, my good friend Leftshoe4613 has joined my challenge, and she might have one this month, she also has 2 lovely stories from last month and her own Dramione**

_Chasing Her Dreams_

Dora's dream spoke, "Sirius will be down in a minute to show you around, but if there's anything you were wondering..."

"Well," Tonks thought for a minute "could you tell me the real story about Sirius and the Potters? I was going to ask Sirius but is seems like it could be a tender subject."

"Sure, I can tell you, how much do you know?"

"All I've heard is that it was actually Peter Pettigrew who should have been sent to Azkaban, I don't know how it worked out."

"Well, when the Potters went into hiding, Sirius Black _was_ going to be the secret keeper..." Remus told Nymphadora the whole story of switching the secret keeper, Peter's betrayal, and the murder in the muggle street, leaving out the fact that they were both anamagi. "I don't think Sirius would want me to tell you how he escaped though."

"That's okay, you told me all I really needed to know."

"Hi Nymphadora!" Sirius said as he came down the stairs "Last time I saw you, you were a little kid, I wouldn't have recognized you if it weren't for the hair."

"So how have you been?"

"I'm living, anything beats Azkaban."

"Right."

"Are you ready for the grand tour?"

"Sure." Sirius showed Tonks around the old house that was once very grand.

"Well," Sirius remarked "that's it, the noble and most ancient house of Black, or the safe parts."

"What's happened to the rest of it?"

"My family collected some strange things, things that the Ministry would not approve of. Plus the place has been empty for so long that doxies and boggarts and things have taken up residence here."

"Ah yes, artifacts from our deranged relatives."

"You know, if you don't have anything you need to do before the meeting, Molly and the kids are trying to make the place a bit more hospitable."

"Sure, I'm happy to help."

12 bottles of doxicide, 2 boggarts, and a handful of dark objects later, it was time for the meeting to start, Tonks walked into the kitchen and tripped over a chair leg.

"Are you okay?" A hand reached out to help her up, she looked up and saw that it was Remus. They locked eyes for a minute, then he pulled her up and she sat down next to him. During the meeting tonks looked over at Remus every once in a while, and she thought she saw him look at her once or twice too.


End file.
